The Recruits
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Completed..Nathan and Lucas Scott get an opporunity of a lifetime, but will they pass it up becuase of thier differences. Or will they be able to live each other to complete thier dreams. There are more than onechap ter there are 8 even thoughit says 2
1. The Recruiters

Title: The Recruits

Disclaimer: I neither do nor own One Tree Hill or its' characters, nor am I associated with The WB. I Do however own my own characters such as Coach Mike, Liz, Nick, Angie.

Rated: G

Chapter 1: The Recruiters

Angie walked into the gym of North Carolina University. Here she was the first girl ever to play on the boy's basketball team the Tar heels. However, Angie wasn't the only girl the other girl is Julie who has a boyfriend on the team too he's Michael.

So we were already into the first season, but if you want to be exact we are half into the first season. Coach Mike called an important meeting after practice. Coach said, "So I know you have fall break coming up and all, so I have a few favors I would like you to do during those long three weeks."

Gene squealed, "You're not going to make us practice the whole time!?"

Coach responded, "No." Everyone sighed "But I do want you to practice a little even if it is just a friendly game. Meanwhile I am splitting you all up and you will be each going to a different high school across America all expensive paid." Everyone was like oh yeah. "Some of the students you meet will have an opportunity to return with you the coach at the schools will let you know. Okay Gene, Ryan, and Jaques are going to Greenfield High School in New York. While Michael and Julie I hate to send the both of you together but you will be going to Arizona. Where I have a list of schools you will be visiting. As for Angie and Nick you are going to Tree Hill High not far from here a few hours away. There you will find two guys with the last name Scott I am assuming they are brothers; these two have a lot of promise. Okay everyone have fun and see you in three weeks." Everyone started to departure. "Nick, Angie holds up a second."

Nick asked, "Yeah Coach what's up?"

Coach stated, "About these two boys I have talked with their coach, and we both agreed that we would love it if they came back with you, so do your best. Also I am sending Liz with you since Nick I would hate to split you two apart for three whole weeks. Plus I think having my assistant there will do some good. Okay sees you guys in a few weeks and hopefully wit two new players."

So Liz, Nick, and Angie arrived in beautiful Tree Hill. The town was like something you would find right out of a storybook. We were staying in this little bed and breakfast. We spotted this café called Karen's Café, so we stopped there for lunch. We had the sweetest waitress, Hailey who is attending Tree Hill High.

Hailey asked, "You're the basketball scouts right?"

Angie answered, "Yes" looking at Nick "I bet she could help us find the boys."

Nick questioned, "You wouldn't happen to know two boys last name Scott would you?"

Hailey replied, "Yeah Nathan and Lucas Scott. Lucas just happens to be my best friend."

Angie smiled and asked, "Are Nathan and Lucas related?"

Hailey answered, "Yeah they are brothers."

Liz smirked, "Well it looks like our job keeps getting easier and easier."

Hailey stated, "I wouldn't be saying that just yet."

Nick asked, "Why is that?"

Hailey answered, "Nathan and Lucas don't really see eye to eye."

Angie Laughed and replied, "Come on all siblings fight otherwise life wouldn't be exciting if they didn't."

The owner of the café, Karen overheard the conversation and spoke, "Maybe I can explain better than Hailey. Hi I'm Karen, Lucas' mother, but I'm not Nathan's mother. You see when I was in high school I dated Nathan and Lucas' father, Dan. Then when I became pregnant Dan wanted nothing to do with me or Lucas. Lucas and Nathan come from opposite sides of the track, and always have been up until a year ago; when Lucas made the basketball team. I think it is great you want to enlist Lucas, and I want him to get out of this town and meet his potential. So I back up you guys all the way."

Nick questioned, "What about Nathan?"

Hailey imputed, "Honestly, if you get Nathan out of this town I think that Lucas and him might start acting like family."

Angie said, "Well now we got the inside scoop we will do our best. So I guess we will see you tomorrow at school Hailey."

Hailey asked, "Do you guys want to hang tonight?"

Angie Shrugged her shoulders and spoke, "I'm in!"

Nick responded, "Liz and I have say no we're having a date of our own tonight."

Hailey replied, "Looks like it is just you and me Angie. I get off work at six."

Angie spoke, "Alright I'll be here bye Hailey, bye Ms." Pausing not knowing what to call her.

Karen stated, "It's just Karen and bye."

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Tree Hill or The WB

Chapter 2: Mystery woman

When we left the café Nick and Liz went to check out the sites. Angie decided to go back to the B&B when Angie turned the corner Angie bumped into this hot, blond hair, and the bluest eyes guy Angie had ever seen. Angie spoke, "Oh excuse me I am so sorry."

The guy looked down picked up his books and said, "No I should've watched where I was going." Looking up he stared for a few seconds, but it felt like forever.

Angie bent over and helped him pick up his books. Angie stated, "Here you missed one." Handed him the book "You like Jane Ere?"

He answered, "Yeah she has an artistic view of writing. Do you?"

Angie replied, "You bet she is one of my favorite writers. Just the way she portrays her writing it is so detailed that you can."

The guy finished, "Picture it in your mind."

Angie Shocked that he guessed what she was going to say responded, "Exactly!"

Just then his cell phone rang he spoke, "Yeah I'm just around the corner. Okay see you in a minute." He hung up and just stared "Well I got to be going."

Angie stated, "Alright it was nice bumping into you."

Then we both went our separate ways. Angie cut across the street to the park. The guy stopped walking and thought duh dude. He quickly turned around and yelled, "Hey Wait," but I was already gone. He realized he forgot to ask me something. The guy walked into Karen's Café.

Karen greeted, "Hi honey! How was practice?"

Lucas answered, "It was practice not much excitement. Got invited to another team party Nathan's beach house as usual."

Karen puzzled, "You going to go?"

Lucas responded, "I don't know yet I might."

Hailey came down the stairs and questioned, "You finally arrived. What took you so long to get here from around the corner?"

Lucas slightly blushed and spoke, "I ran into this girl."

Karen and Hailey both got wide eyed. Hailey remarked, "Well give your best friend some details."

Lucas explained, "We only talked for like a split second, but it was like we just connected and we like the same books. Plus her favorite author is Jane Ere, and we were finishing each others sentences." Lucas smiled just talking about her and picturing her in his head gave him chills.

Karen spoke, "Well sweetie she sounds great who she is?"

Lucas embarrassed hung his head low. Hailey questioned, "What?"

Lucas replied, "I sort of forgot to find out who she was."

Hailey stated, "Wait! Let me get this straight you meet a girl identical to you and you forget to ask her, her name. Lucas!!"

Lucas remarked, "Yes I know"

Karen comforted, "You will probably see her again." Customers came in and Hailey started out "I got this one Hailey."

Lucas asked, "So Hailey want to do me a favor."

Hailey questioned, "What?"

Lucas replied, "Well there's this team party."

Hailey exclaimed, "No way! Lucas I have had enough of the team parties."

Lucas smirked, "Nathan will be there."

Hailey rolled her eyes and stated, "Lucas how many times do I have to tell you I do not like Nathan."

Lucas mumbled, "Could have fooled me." Luckily for him Hailey didn't hear him say that. Sure he says he believes his best friend when she says there is nothing between her and Nathan. His number one enemy if it wasn't for Hailey being so protected of him she would have never agreed to tutor him, but part of him wonder if it was just about protecting him.

Hailey replied, "Besides I have plans tonight."

Lucas curious to who his best friend could have plans with. Lucas questioned, "With whom?"

Hailey remarked, "Not that it is any of your business but it is with a girlfriend. Alright now I have to get back to work. Your mom doesn't pay me stand around and talk to her son all day." Hailey hopped off the stool and went back behind the counter.

Lucas said, "Bye mom. Bye Hailey."

Hailey spoke, "Hey Lucas"

Lucas asked, "What?"

Hailey started to form a smile knowing she was about to make a sarcastic remark. Hailey smirked, "Tell Nathan I said hi." Lucas laughed and walked out the door.

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Tree Hill or The WB.

Chapter 3: Where the boys Are

At six Angie arrived back at the café I spoke, "Hi Karen."

Karen smiled and yelled, "Hey Hailey, Angie is here." Hailey came out "You two have fun."

Hailey asked, "Hungry?"

Angie answered, "Famished."

Hailey smiled and said, "Great I know this awesome pizza joint."

At the team party Lucas arrived Nathan didn't even bother to say hi to Lucas. Nathan questioned, "Where is Hailey?"

Lucas remarked, "Your girlfriend is busy." Forcing him to smile even though he knew that knew Nathan that it was a fake smile.

Nathan laughed knowing he mad Lucas mad enough to call Hailey his girlfriend. Nathan stated, "Well my ex-girlfriend who is your girlfriend now I think??" Trying to aggravate Lucas "Meaning Payton incase you haven't caught on yet is in New York and not coming back said something about expanding her horizons. Wonder who put those crazy notions in her head." Staring directly at Lucas knowing the only reason Payton broke up with him and wasn't coming back was cause of Lucas, which made him hate Lucas more.

Lucas didn't let Nathan's comments bother and remarked, "Good for her." Two can play this game Nathan.

Nathan was about to do something when one of the guys yelled, "Lucas come here man." Lucas smiled and walked away from Nathan.

About two hours later Hailey asked, "So you want to go to a party? You can meet Nathan and Lucas Scott??"

Angie answered; "Sure" When we arrived Angie was surprised to see so many people. "Hailey do me a favor and don't mention I'm a recruiter they will find out soon enough."

Hailey said, "No worries Angie." Just then this dark haired, kind of cute, puppy dog looking guy was coming towards us smiling. "That is Nathan."

Nathan questioned, "Hailey I could've sworn someone told me you weren't coming is that true?"

Hailey answered, "Well truth is I wasn't, but fortunate for you my new friend that is new in town wanted to come."

Nathan looked Angie up and down. Nathan extended a hand and said, "Hi I'm Nathan Scott."

Angie returned the handshake and I spoke, "Angie Parker."

Hailey asked, "Is Lucas still here?" Hailey was looking around for him but couldn't find him.

Nathan answered, "He left about twenty minutes ago." Not taking his eyes off me.

Hailey questioned, "You left him alone right Nathan?"

Now Hailey had Nathan's attention Nathan looked at her dead in the eye and smirked, "Hailey I gave that up remember." All Smiles "We had a deal I would never."

Hailey interrupted and stated, "Cut the crap Nathan. I'm going to get a drink" Hailey left Nathan and Angie alone.

Nathan asked, "So Angie would you like to dance?"

Angie looked at him and gave him a once over and said, "Sure let's go."

When Hailey came back she smiled and yelled, "Go Girlfriend!!" Nathan and Angie were tearing up the floor. People started circling around them giving them the whole dance floor. Hailey saw Lucas "Hey Lucas"

Lucas couldn't believe she came. Lucas questioned, "Hailey thought you didn't like these parties?"

Hailey not thinking anything of their conversation earlier Hailey replied, "Well my friend wanted to party."

Lucas stated, "She wanted to party or you wanted to party!!" Hailey thought where this coming from just when she thought Lucas is was done he started in again. "Come on Hailey we both know the only reason you came is for Nathan stop denying it! You know I wouldn't be so upset if you would just tell me the truth!"

That is it Hailey exclaimed, "Lucas you are so stuck on yourself have you not yet realized I did this all for you or have you forgotten? You are reading too much into this gosh Lucas you are my best friend I would never do anything to hurt you get that in your thick head!" For once it wasn't Hailey storming off Lucas walked away. At this point Hailey refused to go after him.

The song ended Nathan smiled and spoke, "Angie you are an amazing dancer."

Tim one of Nathan's buddies stated, "Yeah we have never found a girl that could actually keep up with Nathan."

Hailey walked over to us and Nathan remarked, "Dude Hailey you brought the life of the party!'

About an hour later Nathan and Angie were still dancing away. Hailey was completely out of it ever since her fight with Lucas. Hailey questioned, "Nathan you think you can take Angie home? I'm really tired. Angie stay and have fun."

Nathan smiled not even realizing something was wrong with Hailey. Nathan stated, "Don't worry I will Take care of her." I slightly smiled at him.

Disclaimer: I still don't know One Tree Hill or The WB

Chapter 4: The Outcome

Hailey went to Karen's Café and went to the roof to where her miniature golf course was. She went up there to get a breather and thought about when things with her and Lucas were so simple. Back when there was no Nathan, no Tree Hill High team parties, and nothing standing in the way of their friendship. Hailey started crying just as she did the lights flipped on, and there stood Lucas. Lucas came and sat next to her. Lucas spoke, "I had a feeling you would come here I'm sorry Hales." Hales she loved it when Lucas called her that. Hales was his personal nickname for Hailey.

Hailey said, "I'm sorry too for blowing up on you, but not for being Nathan's tutor. I just can't ignore him Lucas or I am no better than how he treats people."

Lucas slightly smiled and thought Hailey is always considerate to everyone even the lowest scum like Nathan, and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Lucas questioned, "So how about a round loser buys lunch tomorrow?"

Hailey stated, "You're on!"

Meanwhile Nathan took Angie back to the B & B. Nathan leaned in to give Angie a kiss, but Angie backed away. Nathan puzzled, "What?" Nathan couldn't understand why Angie wouldn't want to kiss him they had such a great time tonight.

Angie responded, "I don't kiss on a first date, and besides this isn't a date it's a favor to Hailey that you would take care of me." Nathan pondered I must be losing my touch I could've sworn she was flirting with me but maybe I was wrong. "But I am free Saturday night."

Nathan looked at Angie and smiled Nathan asked, "Angie would you like to go to dinner and bowling on Saturday?"

Angie got out of the car and smiled Angie answered, "I'll think about it."

Nathan slightly laughed and questioned, "You are going to keep me guessing aren't you?"

Angie leaned in through the car window and remarked, "Feel special I only do that to guys I'm interested in. Night Nathan." Angie turned around and walked into the B & B leaving Nathan smiling ear to ear.

Authors note: I know this chapter was short sorry.

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Tree Hill or The WB

Chapter 5: You're Who?

The next day was Friday time for the recruiter to meet the recruits. Nick, Liz, and Angie were walking around Tree Hill High. Just as Angie was turning the corner Angie bumped into this guy, but just any guy the same guy from yesterday. Angie smiled and smirked, "And so we bump again."

Lucas smiled also and thought Yes! Okay Luke you can do this just ask for her name. Lucas remarked, "Ya know if we're going to keep meeting like this we should probably exchange insurance info in case one of us gets hurt or at least names." Lucas smiled and thought that was sly Scott. "I'm Lucas"

Angie spoke, "I'm Angie."

Just then Hailey walked up and said, "Hey Angie I see you have met Lucas Scott."

Angie looked in a shock Angie thought I can't believe it. Angie should have known Nathan has the same smooth skills with the ladies so why shouldn't his brother. Angie questioned, "Aww so you are Hailey's best friend cunning and sly, but a natural sweetie?"

Lucas slightly blushed a girl has never made him blush before. Lucas answered, "Guilty as charged" just then the bell rang.

Nick looked at his watch and said, "Angie we need to go."

Angie smirked, "Maybe we'll bump into each other again."

Lucas replied, "Only if I'm lucky." Angie looked at him and thought he is good with the one liner almost too good. Angie and Lucas held each other's gaze one last time before Angie turned the corner.

Hailey hit her best friend in the arm knowing that there was something more than meets the eye going on here. Hailey asked, "What exactly is going on here?"

Lucas turned to Hailey and spoke, "That's the girl form yesterday you were right I saw her again and asked her name, but I suppose I could've just asked you if I knew you knew my other half."

Hailey frowned and stated, "No Lucas that can't be your perfect girl."

Lucas puzzled, "Why can't it be?" Lucas looked at his best friend not getting why she was so upset.

Hailey replied, "Because you were so worried there was something going on between Nathan and I so I I." Hailey didn't want to finish her sentence knowing her best friend was going to kill her.

Then it hit Lucas exclaimed, "No aww hales you hooked them up!!"

Hailey stated, "I did it for you!"

Lucas remarked, "Great once again my brother gets the girl." Nathan always had the girls he wanted first Payton who at the time was his girlfriend, but Nathan didn't deserve her he treated her like crap. Second was his best friend Hailey sure they weren't dating but he had her as a tutor which took away from his and Hailey's best friend time. Then now he finally met someone new and turns out Nathan gets her because of his best friend trying to do him a favor.

Meanwhile Nick, Liz, and Angie met with Coach Whitey he told us that he and our coach go way back to college days. Whitey said, "You can meet the boys after practice and then tonight we will all go out to dinner." After practice Whitey gathered the boys together. "Okay guys we're going to go to eat as a team, and then we'll come back here and play a friendly game with the Tar Heel's recruiters. So give it up to Nick and Angie. Then Liz their coach's assistant." When Angie came out she saw Lucas and Nathan's mouth drop. Angie thought this is going to be fun. "Alright get to know each other wile I go grab my stuff."

Nathan was the first to come to Angie. Nathan asked, "So you're a scout?"

Angie questioned, "Is that a problem?" Please say no please say no.

Nathan thought she's amazing dancer, great personality, a basketball player, and she hot what more could a guy ask for. Nathan replied, "No problem here."

So we went to eat at the Pizzeria Lucas has yet to talk to me. They announced a dance contest Tim yelled, "Dude Nathan, Angie you two totally have to do it. You'd totally win."

Nathan questioned, "So I feel like winning $400.00 we can split it 50/50. What do you think?"

Looking at Angie with that smile and makes her want to do whatever he asked for. Angie smiled and got up. Nathan and Angie went up there and started to bust a move. Lucas thought great and they dance in sync with each other too. Now I really don't have a chance. Nathan had all the right moves for everything he did. Nathan and Angie won and now they were both $200.000 richer.

When we got back to the gym we got divided into teams. Nick and Angie were on Lucas' team and between the three of us we were running circles around Nathan's team to put it lightly, but if you want to be blunt about it we basically whipped their butts.

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Tree Hill or The WB

Chapter 6: Date Night

The next day was Saturday we decided to eat at Karen's Café. Angie was hoping to see Lucas but didn't he was having a best friend day with Hailey. That night Angie and Nathan had dinner and went bowling. At dinner Angie asked, "So tell me about Tree Hill? About you?"

Nathan sighed and said, "What's to tell, let's see it's a smell town as you can tell where everyone knows everyone's business especially new comers but somehow no one figured out who you were. My dad, Dan Scott is a well known business ass, and he and my mom are having problems. My mother was never around cause of her job so my dad and I aren't used to having a woman in the house and I think it's driving my dad insane. Then I have my half brother, Lucas and he's my dad's kid who doesn't claim him like I don't claim him as my brother."

Angie questioned, "Do you not claim him cause your dad doesn't or cause that's what you want?"

Nathan answered, "I guess I never really thought about that."

Angie said, "Maybe you should figure out why you really don't claim him before you make that decision you don't want him in your life and don't do it just cause your dad wants you too or else you'll live your entire life based on other's people's decisions."

Nathan thought wow no girl has ever got inside my head like her. Nathan smirked, "So Obi-Wan tell me about yourself you seem like you lived through your own advice."

Angie smiled and explained, "I grew up in Arizona spending 15 years of my life there when I graduated early with my best friends. Then I decided to get out of my small town I refused to be a townie. So I left with my friends and we were together until I was 18 and we parted our separate ways. My parents always controlled my life and it was their dream or the highway. I choose my dream and got guilt trip for so many years until I found out I was adopted and after that I wasn't going to live for anyone else but myself and no one was going to make me feel bad about my decisions. So I found my real parents and got accepted into North Carolina University and started doing what I wanted to do."

Nathan spoke, "I think you have a lot in common." Later that night Nathan pulled up to the B & B and we got out and stood out in front of the entrance. "So this is where I was going to try and change your mind about no kissing on the first date but I'm not."

Angie questioned, "What changed your mind?"

Nathan answered, "Tonight getting to know you" Just then Hailey and Lucas turned the corner and saw Nathan and Angie but Nathan nor Angie saw them "Just being able to open up and talk to you I just feel like.."

Angie smiled and thank God he felt the same way she did. Angie finished, "Like you are my brother and I'm your sister."

Nathan sighed and stated, "Yeah I mean going out with you and hanging with you has been tons of un, but I felt as if I was hanging if my sister." Nathan paused a second "I don't have a sister but if I had one this is what it would feel like."

Angie smiled realizing Nathan was now rambling probably hoping I feel the same way. Angie spoke, "Well now you have a sister"

Nathan smiled and said, "Great later sis" Nathan hoped in his truck and Angie went into the B&B.

Hailey smiled big and spoke, "See I guess I did a good thing hooking them up." Proud that she did a favor for Lucas and it actually turned out okie dokie.

Lucas looked at her and questioned, "How do you figure that?" Crossing his arms and looking at his best friend.

Hailey answered, "Well now you know that Nathan thinks of Angie of a sister no romantic interest in here at all you can make your move."

Lucas thought could she be right, but if Nathan thought of Angie as a sister should he too?? No stop Luke you'll only confuse yourself.


	2. Making a Choice

Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own One Tree Hill.

Chapter 7

The next day Nick met with Coach White, Nathan, and Lucas to explain them the deal. The opportunity of a lifetime two high schooler being offered a full ride to Ivy league school. Coach told them they only have a few days to deicide. Lucas went to the café to see his mom. Karen explained, "Lucas you may never get another chance for this for your dream."

Lucas said, "But Nathan."

Karen asked, "What about Nathan? Yes he might be going to go also, but are you going to just sit back and watch your dream wash away just because your half brother is also apart of that team? Did you ever think that maybe you two might need each other to accomplish your dreams?" Lucas thought long and hard about this could his mom be right?

Meanwhile at Nathan's house Dan said, "This is great Nathan" Nathan thought wow my dad and I actually agree on something about my life. "But I don't think you should accept it your life is here there are plenty other schools out there." Think again of course he wouldn't want me to go then he can't keep his eye on me.

Nathan left his house to meet Haley for his tutor secession. Haley questioned, "So are you going to take it?"

Nathan answered, "Absolutely I finally get out of this town and away from my dad, which is the main reason I'm taking it because my dad doesn't want me too."

Haley asked, "But what about high school?"

Nathan replied, "I will be able to take the rest of my high school classes there get my diploma and get started right away with my college classes."

Haley spoke, "Well I am happy for you." Not!

It was finally the day that to return back to school Nathan was all packed to go as Lucas were. Nathan stopped by Haley's house, but her mom said she went to the docks. Nathan walked up and asked, "You going to come see me off?"

Haley coldly replied, "Sorry can't." Haley turned so Nathan couldn't see her face.

Nathan leaned against the dock railing and smirked, "Come one you don't want to watch me leave this town and everything in it."

Haley couldn't hold it in any longer and exclaimed, "No I don't you know why Nathan?" Nathan looked at her and notices the distress in her voice. "You want to leave everything and everyone in this town for good so bad. Did you ever stop to consider that I'm in this town that's right me Nathan what about us?" Nathan didn't know what to say the word us circled in his mind. Nathan never even thought about Haley's feelings. Yeah over the past few months they had gotten close but it was only to mess with Lucas until he started to value her friendship. Haley couldn't take the silence anymore and kissed him.

Nathan spoke, "Haley."

Haley said, "Go Nathan just go." Haley turned her back to Nathan

Nathan left and went to Karen's Café where everyone was waiting. Lucas stated, "As soon as I find Haley to say goodbye we can go."

Nathan responded, "She is at the docks."

So Lucas ran down to the docks and saw Haley. Haley spoke, "Lucas."

Lucas pulled her in for a hug and said, "Haley you are my best friend I had to say goodbye."

Haley pushed Lucas away and replied, "Bye Lucas."

Lucas asked, "So that's it?"

Haley cried, "That's all I can handle." Haley took off running away from Lucas.

Lucas yelled, "Haley, Haley!" But he was too late she was already gone. Lucas returned back to his mom's café and loaded the car.

Karen came over to me and whispered, "Angie here's a letter from Haley it was too hard for her to be here in person." So we all said our good byes and headed on our way. On the way out of town both Lucas and Nathan turned their heads and looked at the sign that read: You are now leaving Tree Hill Please visit soon."

Author's Note: So let me know what you think and if you like please tell me so I can bring you the next story of when the boys reach the college campus…..


End file.
